A person's safety is almost always one of their top priorities. Unfortunately, when a person is kidnapped or robbed, the details related to the incident and the activities that occur immediately afterward, including the location, time, sounds, and events, are generally the most important, but hardest to determine.
There have been studies that show that the first few hours after a kidnapping are the most critical since the individuals involved are generally still in the area. As the crime “ages”, it radius of interest increases and some of the critical evidence becomes lost.
Currently many individuals carry smart phones, PDAs and similar mobile devices that are capable of transmitting information. The inventor has developed a system that utilizes a mobile device to assist in capturing and transmitting critical information from the victim to persons who can provide the best chances of help.
There have been applications for providing emergency information that have been developed for use with wireless devices, such as the system described in US Patent Publication No. 2009/0286504, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. However the present invention provides distinct advantages over such prior systems.